Many operations performed today involve the use of complex surgical machines. Computerized equipment is often used by surgeons in the operating room (OR) to conduct surgery. These machines monitor and implement various stages of an operation. For example, in ophthalmic surgery, computerized machines and associated tools are used by a surgeon to perform cataract removal and lens replacement. Other machines are used to perform retinal surgery. These machines allow the surgeon to proceed through the steps of an operation.
Most surgical machines are designed to work with various tools. In ophthalmic surgery, these tools include probes, scissors, hand pieces, illuminators, lasers, and consumables. These tools are designed to connect to the front console of the surgical machine. For example, a surgeon performing retinal surgery may attach a small pair of pneumatically driven scissors to the machine. The scissors, in the form of a hand piece, are connected to a pneumatic connector on the front console of the machine with a cable. The cable provides the pneumatic power required to operate the scissors. One end of the cable is attached to the scissors while the other end has a connector designed to couple with the pneumatic connector on the front console of the machine.
Typically, the front console of the machine has a number of connectors designed to connect with and power various tools. For example, one connector may be designed to provide pneumatic power to a tool while another connecter may be designed to provide electric power to a different tool. In addition, a single pneumatic connector on the front console may be designed to interface with a number of different pneumatically-driven tools. Each tool that is plugged into the pneumatic connector will perform its intended function. One tool may be a pair of scissors used to cut tissue. Another tool may be a type of probe or a drug delivery device. Since each of these tools is designed to connect with the pneumatic connector on the console of the surgical machine, each is driven by the pneumatic power supplied by the machine.
A problem can arise during surgery when the wrong tool is connected to the machine. In such a case, the tool operates normally, but the wrong procedure is performed on the patient. For example, a surgeon may mistakenly attach a pair of pneumatically-driven scissors to a machine when he intends to attach a pneumatically-driven drug delivery device. The scissors will perform their intended function of cutting tissue. Since the surgeon intended to deliver a dosage of a drug, however, the unwanted cutting performed by the scissors can injure the patient.
As another example, there may be two different types of cutting tools. Each one may interface with the same connector on the front console of the machine. Using the wrong cutting tool can inflict unintended harm on the patient. Further, there may be two different types of electrically-driven tools, such as an illuminator and a laser. Using a laser when an illuminator is required can harm the patient. In sum, error on the part of the surgeon in using the wrong tool or the wrong type of tool can unintentionally injure a patient during an operation.
Further confusion can occur because of the labeling present on the front of a surgical machine. In conventional surgical machines, the connectors on the front console are passively labeled. A pneumatic connecter designed to work with several different tools may be labeled with a single icon, symbol or LED. This passive labeling may identify the type of connector or that power is being delivered through the connector, but such labeling is ineffective at preventing surgeon error.
In order to address this problem, some conventional surgical machines employ a set of different connectors for a set of different tools. In this manner, each tool is designed to mate with its own connector. However, this configuration of numerous different connectors can be confusing to the surgeon and adds additional expense and complexity to the design of the surgical machine. Moreover, different versions of the same type of tool may interface with a single one of the connectors on the front console of the machine. For example, two different types of scissors may be adapted to fit the same pneumatic connector on the front console of the machine. Using the wrong type of scissors might harm the patient.
Machines with conventional connectors also do not allow the collection of data from the tool. Since the physical connector on the front of the machine is often dumb, it cannot tell which tool is connected to it. Conventional connectors are adapted simply to provide the correct electric or pneumatic power to a tool. These connectors cannot discern what type of tool is connected to them. They also cannot identify a particular tool, how many times a particular tool was used, and other information about how the tool is operating or even if it is operating properly.
A smart connector system for a surgical machine is needed to address these problems.